The present invention relates generally to network management.
Many network service providers utilize network managers to monitor and configure parameters associated with customer sites. For example, a service provider may use a network manager to monitor and to configure device parameters for devices such as networking devices and Internet Protocol (IP) phones used at customer sites. In the course of monitoring devices and IP phones used at customer sites, a service provider may become aware that there are configuration issues at a particular customer site. Typically, the service provider may become aware of a configuration issue when a customer site alerts the service provider of a problem. The service provider then manually provides the customer site with a solution to the problem, generally by opening a virtual private network (VPN) connection to the customer site, selecting a device for which the solution is needed, and implementing the solution.